the way we were
by LoganLover19
Summary: based off the song 'like we used to'. after Fang leaves everything changes, and max does NOT like change, can she fix eveything before it's too late.


_I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me_

_Sharing pillows and cold feet_

"God Max what is wrong with you" he whispers to her as she crawls into bed with him. Her feet chill his calves as she wraps them together, and she does this every night. She has the coldest feet ever. She thinks about how his breath smells like mint and how she has never been more comforted by a scent than that.

_She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat_

_Under blankets and warm sheets_

They are watching The Notebook with the flock and she is curled into him because they didn't get too much sleep last night and she doesn't like the movie because it is sad and that is the last thing she needs, she is finally happy.

_If only I could be in that bed again_

_If only it were me instead of him_

They had been so happy. Then Dylan came. Why did he leave? Why did she let him? Why is she with Dylan now?

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

"I want to watch the notebook!" Nudge yells

"I told you that is too sad" Max retorts

"It's fine we can watch it." Dylan tells them both

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

She doesn't curl into him at the sad parts because it doesn't feel right so when she cries she doesn't let him hold her. She has stopped crying for the movie. She cries for Fang, now wondering where he is, needed him back. Willing to give everything for him.

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?_

_When you've seen it a million times_

Nudge and Iggy are talking about one of there adventures in New York and Max joins them. She knows that Fang would have too but Dylan doesn't even know what they are talking about. They talk about how Fang protected her on the beach when Ari attached her. None of them say that she kissed him. Or that they all know he would have died protecting her in a heart beat.

_Does he sing to all your music?_

_While you dance to "Purple Rain"?_

"Dylan dance with me" she asks when her favorite song came on the radio.

"Max what are you doing?" he says in that condescending way that makes her feel stupid. She remembers how when Fang was here he would glare at her the whole time but he never missed that song. She remembers how if they were alone he would even sing it to her as they danced.

_Does he do all these things?_

_Like I used to?_

She didn't blame Dylan at first for not knowing her all that well but they have been together a while now and he doesn't seem to care about getting to know her. She remembers how Fang knew everything about her even the things she didn't want him to.

_14 months and 7 days ago_

_Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night_

They were on vacation when the day came

"Max" angel screamed

"Angel what's wrong" max says back

"Max it's him"

And she knew. Fang was here.

"Where, Angel what is he thinking?" she asks more desperately than she had intended.

Then Angel whispers the words that she would rather die than hear, "the school"

_Just your skin against the window_

_But we took it slow and we both know_

"oh God, no"

_It shoulda been me inside that car_

_It should have been me instead of him in the dark_

We got there a day later. Dylan told us not to go so he is now probably licking his wounds where we left him. The plan was to run in, kick butt, grab Fang, run out.

We had walked most of the place and not found many white coats when we saw a crowd on a balcony that faced a gym.

He was there.

Tortured and broken

Wings broken

Hair matted with blood.

And they yelled at him

"where is she? Tell us where she is!"

They did this to him looking for me.

"no"

His reply was so strong.

And so they hit him

The crack of his arm breaking was unbearable.

Then I realized that I hadn't moved to help him.

It was like I was frozen.

His cry woke me

We stormed through the white coats before they even seemed to realize I was there we had grabbed him.

He looked at me with his one good eye and I saw the tears that I knew would never surface because I knew him.

And I couldn't help but think that it should have been me going through this and not him.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts_

_Does he sing to all your music_

_While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?_

_Does he do all these things_

_Like I used to?_

Fang was back

_I know, love_

_(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)_

_Happens all the time, love_

_(I always end up feeling cheated)_

_You're on my mind, love_

_(Oh sorta let her when I need it)_

_That happens all the time, love, yeah_

He told us all what had happened after he left.

How sorry he was.

And just to me, he told me that memories of me were what kept him going.

_Will he love you like I loved you?_

I know now that no matter what as long as I have him everything will be okay. His love surrounds me.

_Will he tell you everyday?_

He got over his no emotion thing enough to tell me he loves me everyday

_Will he make you feel like you're invincible?_

_With every word he'll say?_

I know that he won't leave again; his heart is just as much mine as mine is his. I can tell by his words that he will always love me

_Can you promise me if this was right?_

_Don't throw it all away_

I know we won't throw what we have away because we know what life is like without each other and that is no life at all

_Can you do all these things?_

_Will you do all these things_

_Like we used to?_

Everything is just like it used to be

_Oh, like we used to_


End file.
